


脑洞集合

by NeyKa



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeyKa/pseuds/NeyKa
Summary: 几个脑洞合集，污，慎入1、3为CK；2为all卡





	脑洞集合

1.【CK】  
【关键词】:人妻 ，孕期，产乳

卡卡早安吻叫总裁起床，晨勃搞一发，射在里面，卡卡要去清理总裁不让，拿了个肛塞塞住。“我想要你怀上我的孩子”  
做早饭时裸身穿着围裙，能看到身后的肛塞，卡卡身体很有肉，裸体围裙一定好看。他们已经有了一个孩子，卡卡一边被啪一边担心孩子上学迟到，还担心被孩子撞破。中午去总裁公司送饭，被压在办公桌上 ，拔出肛塞，小穴又软又湿 。

孕期play，怀着二胎的卡卡，身体敏感的不得了，还会涨奶，涨奶难受的时候 ，总裁就帮卡吸 。穿衣服会感到乳头的摩擦，时间久了还会流出来，去给你罗送饭，你罗可以闻到身上的奶香。

没有安全感，想要时刻有人陪伴，总裁不在家，把总裁的衣服都堆在床上，筑巢，用总裁的衣服自慰，但自己弄不能满足 ，难受到哭唧唧的。总裁回家看到这一幕，提枪上卡 。你卡咬着他的领带，为了保护孩子只能骑乘，扶着肚子，做完了总裁要帮他清理，哼哼唧唧的不愿意，一定要含着，才感到安心。被调教出的习惯 ，又乖又软又甜。

（以下最后走偏的片段:↓）  
（人妻AU的脑洞  
↓  
房客罗×寂寞孕期人妻卡  
↓  
克里斯觉得觉得他的房东很奇怪。  
他搬来已经有一个月了，只见了他几次。他总是很冷漠，即使对他的妻子也是如此。他从不在此过夜，也从不肯触碰他的妻子。而他的妻子，那个纤弱的，挺着大肚子的omega，似乎很畏惧他，不敢忤逆他的意思。  
这天克里斯回家来的时候，正好看到卡卡吃力地绞拧着沉重的床单。他连忙上去帮忙。卡卡穿着柔软的家居服，裹着胸前和腹部圆润的弧度。他们离得这么近，克里斯可以闻到卡卡身上那omega特有的，孕期的乳香味。  
晚上克里斯快入睡时，忽然听到房东房间里传来了一阵抽泣声。他担心房东太太遇到了什么危险，就走到房东的门前，打开门，却看到了香艳的一幕。  
里卡多，这个平时优雅高贵的罗纳尔多夫人，此时正一丝不挂地躺在床上。）  
（未完待续）

 

 

 

2\. 【all卡/舍卡CK内卡】  
【关键词】:更衣室，np，失禁

更衣室play ，想看平行时空交错，总裁舍瓦内马尔卡卡到一个更衣室的故事。刚打完比赛，浑身酸软无力的卡卡 忽然发现身边多了几个不该出现在这里的人。按摩床 ，卡卡被按在上面，一个在卡卡身后抱着 一个在前分开他的腿，想挣扎却又无力的卡 被迫开始享受这一切。射在垫子上，还被威胁不能发出声音，不然队友会听到。  
把他的手捆在衣架上，蒙着他的眼睛，后入，边艹边让他猜是谁，猜错了就要受到惩♂罚♂，被艹得神志不清。一场比赛下来体力耗尽，被这样对待根本站不住，腿一阵阵地软 ，艹他的人一直拽着他抱他 不让他跪下去，着力点就是被艹的地方，又难受又爽 。马儿不甘心被忽视，他顶开了他的嘴艹他， 舍瓦则很温柔 在他的胸前舔吸着，重重吮吻。卡卡浑身的敏感点都被照顾到了，身体的支配权掌握在别人手里，只有一阵高过一阵的快感冲击着大脑，心里还觉得有点委屈，吧嗒吧嗒流眼泪，委屈巴巴的样子 更加激发三人的施虐心，他们下手的力道和速度越发重了起来，卡卡根本承受不住这么强的快感，小卡卡在没有被人抚慰的情况下就射了出来，前列腺也高潮了，他身上的人还是不停止，高潮被无限延长。  
最后内马尔和总裁都射过了，退了出来，舍瓦把卡卡带到淋浴间，打开花洒，水流的冲击下卡卡稍微清醒了一点，以为他是要给自己清洗，没想到舍瓦把他按在瓷砖上，后入。瓷砖又凉又滑，身后是舍瓦火热的肉体，冰火两重天，没办法站着，只能跪在那里（网红体位）。内马尔和总裁也不甘示弱，在舍瓦射完后又摁着卡卡来了一发，这时候花洒已经停了，水声却还没停止 ，地上到处都是精液。卡卡声音嘶哑，已经射了太多次，身后人的动作还是那么凶狠，终于，在一次深深地顶弄后，卡卡射出了尿液，他失禁了，在其他三个人面前，巨大的羞耻感席卷了他，他终于忍不住哭了起来，边哭边射着尿液。

end

 

 

3.【CK】  
【关键词】:偷情，半强迫，angry sex，dirty talk，ntr

《危险关系》  
克里斯注意卡卡很久了。  
他的队友，那个美丽的、娇媚的Omega。  
他当然有男朋友，所有人都知道。克里斯蒂亚诺，CR7集团的总裁，三年前，他与体坛巨星卡卡恋情曝光的消息曾引起 巨大轰动。  
那又能怎么样呢?克里斯心想，你们现在聚少离多，每日与他朝夕相处的人，是我。  
他还有大把的时间，诱导这个纯洁美丽的羔羊，一步步在欲望的海洋里沉沦。  
有一天卡卡和克里斯蒂亚诺因为一点小事在电话里吵了一架。卡卡愤怒地挂掉了电话，这一幕却被他现在的队友Cris看到了。  
晚上克里斯邀请卡卡去夜店散心，他没有拒绝。克里斯是风月场中老手，卡卡怎能逃过他的掌控？  
于是一切都顺理成章地发生了。他们接吻，做爱。身体的快感是诚实的。  
卡卡彻夜未归 。第二天早上回到家时，等待着他的是因为担心而飞过来找他的克里斯蒂亚诺。  
“他昨晚操得你爽吗？”他说着，伸手抚上卡卡的颈侧，那里有昨晚克里斯留下的吻痕。  
他的手渐渐收紧。  
（未完待续）


End file.
